


Pulled To You

by murmured



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Closet Makeout, College, Dating In Secrecy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, OC is basically a reader insert, Plays on the whole Randall is an RA thing and I guess you're not supposed to date your RA? lol, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured/pseuds/murmured
Summary: In her first year at Belgrave University, June somehow goes from having a little crush on her RA to hiding in supply closets and sneaking around with him. And later finds herself a little in over her head, once a mysterious book leads her down a path she can't un-walk.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Original Female Character(s), Randall Carpio/Reader, Randall Carpio/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Just a week into the college experience, June was absolutely exhausted. There was something about the whole getting into a routine thing that really got the best of her. And to make matters worse she had no friends to turn to. Her roommate was nice but kind of kept to herself. It felt a little lonely, but June knew she’d find a friend or two soon. So she found herself enjoying the cool afternoon wind after a long warm day, one of the many ways she liked to wind down and take a moment for herself away from the many hours of study she had been doing. Sitting on the grass outside the dorms reminded her of home in a way. The summer before college and a few quiet afternoons at home in the backyard. The soft grass under her as she stroked her sleeping dog, Holly. But reliving a fond memory can only last so long, especially when interrupted by something dropping on the grass beside her, seemingly out of thin air. She took a glance at the item, a mysterious book. She looked around but no-one else was there. The leather bound book incised with an ornate pattern suddenly at her fingertips. At her fingertips, pulled to it; she couldn’t help but pick it up and before she knew it, she was flicking through the pages. But she couldn’t read it. Confused, she closed the book and left it on the grass, unnerved by the intelligible language scripted on aged the pages.

June wandered back into the dorm building, thinking about what she’d do about dinner, not paying much attention to where she was walking, when she almost walked in to the RA. His eyes met hers as they awkwardly shuffled around each other, laughing at the weird moment.   
“Sorry.” She said with a laugh. He shot her a smile.  
“Don’t be.”  
June watched him walk away, catching his eye once more as he turned the corner. She whipped her head away, kind of embarrassed by the encounter.  
“He’s really cute, huh?” Georgie said, unlocking their dorm room door and giving June a wiggle of the eyebrows. June laughed and nodded, following her roommate inside. “Too bad he’s our RA, though.”


	2. Chapter 1

A lecture in the morning, a class in the afternoon. It just felt like a chore, keeping her from something more exciting. The morning lecture had dragged her out of bed and into the lecture hall, and then there were another two hours until her next class. So she walked the campus, to get a nice walk in beforehand. One step after another, she walked along the paths, watching the odd couple walk along hand in hand, the students rushing to their next class after sleeping through an alarm or two. She wandered to the cafeteria hoping to maybe get her hands on one of those nice lemon and poppy seed muffins, but alas, there were none. However, there was something there, something she’d been looking for. Her feet picked up speed as she made a beeline to the lineup of people waiting to pay. She grabbed a granola bar and carefully bumped into the person in front of her. He turned to face her, smiling once he had recognised her.  
“Hey, funny seeing you here.” June said casually. Randall chuckled lightly, tossing the bottle in his hand to the other.  
“Yeah, you too.” June smiled and gave him a funny look, and nodded in the direction behind him. He snapped his head away and noticed the rather unfriendly face of the woman behind the cash register. Quickly paying, Randall shuffled up the line and hung back for June, hoping she’d want to continue the conversation. Which she evidently did considering how quickly she’d found her way over to him, so they could walk out of the cafeteria together. “Where are you headed?” He asked.  
“I was just going for a walk before my next class.”  
“Huh, interesting. So to the science building?” he asked with a grin. June smiled bashfully before cocking her head.  
“That’s what I said isn’t it?”

Shoved against the door in a supply closet, probably not on anyone’s daily plan except hers, and even though there are nicer places to make out, neither of them could have cared less. His lips were unforgiving with the eager kisses leading up her neck to her lips. One hand holding his cheek and the other against his chest, against the fabric of his hoodie. He filled her senses as she filled his. His scent, her taste. The two were so ridiculously wound up by one another, that the fact they’d even made it into the supply closet without grabbing at each other could be considered a miracle. Quiet whimpers escaping her lips only made his kisses more feverish. He held back a little, giving her a moment to breathe. But really it was him urging her to kiss him the way he had her, which she always gave in to. She bit at his lip as they slowed. The tip of her tongue brushed his as she kissed him and his hands rested on her hips, thumbs slipping under the hem of her shirt to rub circles on her soft skin. Her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as she just enjoyed him for a moment.  
“Missed you yesterday.” He said quietly. June smiled a kiss into his neck and pulled back to look at him.  
“You can’t go _one_ day without me.” She accused with a smug smile. Randall shook his head and laughed.  
“So you didn’t miss me?” He asked cheekily, pulling her closer.  
“Hmm…” She takes a moment to think. “Maybe a little.” She said, pulling him in to kiss him again. Soft lips against his, he could barely think straight. His tongue moved against hers, their necks twisting and chins tilting, eager for more. His hands move to slide into the pockets of her jeans, but interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. Her lips break from his but not without an annoyed huff. The bright screen of her phone was a shock to her eyes, adjusted only to the darkness of the closet. She squinted at Georgie’s caller ID displayed on her screen, along with five texts. June picked up the call, bringing the phone to her ear.  
“Hey, sorry to disturb you but I locked my keys inside again.” Georgie said, a cautious tone in her voice, hoping June knew how sorry she felt about this happening for the second time in the past week.  
“Okay, I’ll be ten minutes.” June said, trying her best to not sound irritated. She couldn’t really be mad at her, besides, she was meant to just be on a walk. She hung up and gave Randall a look expressing how peeved she felt. Not so much frustration directed at her roommate but at having to leave. “I have to go, Georgie locked herself out again.”  
“I’m starting to think this is just an excuse for you to run off.” He joked.  
“Do I seem dumb enough to use the same excuse twice?”  
“Well…” Hearing his response, June’s jaw dropped and she smacked his arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm as if it had hurt him. “Better get going then, to your ‘roommate’ who ‘locked herself out’ again.” He teased. June shook her head and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile through it. She poked her head out to check no one was around and luckily the only person in the hallway was walking in the opposite direction. Her hand held out to him behind her, offering to lead him out. He was a little surprised by the gesture, but held onto her hand. It didn’t last much more than a moment, and they both pulled their hands away at the sight of someone turning the corner into the corridor. The two walked into opposite directions and to the rest of the world, what had just happened never did.

June rushed back to her dorm room, and upon reaching the hallway she saw Georgie sitting on the floor leaning on their door. June chuckled and Georgie gave her a guilty smile. June unlocked the door, and walked in with Georgie on her tail.  
“You weren’t busy were you?”  
“Nope, just walking around campus, fresh air and all that.”


	3. Chapter 2

Sifting through random notes and notebooks, flicking through the endless pages of her heavy textbooks, June was sat on the small carpet of the small floor space in their room. Luckily June had the room to herself for a little, seeing as Georgie was flying home for the weekend. June wondered who had that kind of money for such a spur of the moment trip home, but then remembered which university she was attending. So with her roommate gone, June could make as much mess with her miles of notes and piles of books as she pleased, with papers organised in an odd system only she knew how to navigate. And also play her music louder than she usually could. Distracted by all the things around her and fixated on organising her notes, June had kind of lost track of time and before she knew it, it was dark outside. And before she had a moment to think about her grumbling stomach, there was a loud knock on the door. June jumped to her feet and rushed to open the door. When she opened her door to see him there was a wide smile on her face, one he usually returned. But with her pissed off next door neighbours arms-crossed and angry behind him, Randall had expression on his face she could only describe as unimpressed. June’s smile turned into a confused flat line.  
“Hey, what’s up?” She asked cautiously. Randall sighed and stepped past her and into the room, careful to not step on the mess on the floor, and closed her laptop, shutting off the music.  
“Noise complaint.” He said coldly. June looked at the smug faces on the girls outside the door.  
“It’s Friday.” June said, becoming growingly irritated.  
“Yes, that’s also what I said, but they’re within their rights to complain.” He explained.  
“So, what? Is this just a warning?”  
“No.” One of the girls from outside chimed. Randall shook his head.  
“It’s just a warning. Make a habit of it and I’ll have to write you up.” He said while making his way back to the door. “Just keep it down.” June nodded.  
“Okay.” She said, and once he was out the door she pushed it shut before he could say anything else. He turned to the two girls and they thanked him, June still being able to hear them now her room was silent. She rolled her eyes and pulled out headphones, instead playing her music through those. Something irritated her about the exchange, especially since her music wasn’t even that loud. Especially not for six o’clock at night on a Friday. June wasn’t unreasonable and had sat through plenty of their noise, which made her all the more annoyed. Suddenly feeling grumpy and agitated, June flopped onto her bed, interrupted by a hardcover book digging into her back. She sat up and pulled the book out from underneath her, ready to drop it on the stack of books on the floor, but feeling the patterned leather cover of the book as opposed to the glossy covers of her textbooks, her stomach dropped. “What the fuck?” she asked to no one in particular. This was that book, the one she’d found outside before. How was it here? Who did it belong to? All questions with no one to ask them to. But it was still oddly entrancing, still pulling her to flip the pages, to hold it. And unconsciously, she did. One page after another, all contents unintelligible and foreign. If she looked hard enough it felt like what seemed to be words, would continuously shift. Like the book didn’t want to be read. Before she could totally freak herself out with the weird teleporting book, her phone buzzed on her bedside table.

 **Randall:** Hey

 **June:** hi

 **Randall:** Sorry about that, just being an RA  
 **Randall:** One that isn’t sleeping with a resident… You’re not pissed right?

 **June:** i’m not pissed, just being a resident... that isn’t sleeping with her RA  
 **June:** tell me honestly, was my music THAT loud?

 **Randall:** Could have been quieter…

 **June:** damn, okay

 **Randall:** I’d like to see them live next to my neighbors tho  
 **Randall:** Super loud and always yelling at kids in COD

 **June:** oof, not ideal at all  
 **June:** hey btw did u leave this weird book in my room?

 **Randall:** Sorry, wasn’t me  
 **Randall:** Hey can you open your door n maybe not slam it in my face this time??

 **June:** depends on who’s there? you or the RA who isn’t sleeping with his resident?

Before he could type out a response she opened the door and pulled him inside. She closed the door behind her and pulled him close to her. She gave him a short kiss before pulling back and ducking away to tidy some of the papers and books scattered everywhere.  
“So, what’s _this_ visit for?” she asked, speedily clearing the floor and having everything in a neat pile to toss on her desk. The heavy books thumped on the desk beside her laptop.  
“Wanted to know if you were hungry.” He said, lifting the bag of takeaway she didn’t notice he’d been holding. She smiled.  
“Wow. Kind of inappropriate though, considering you're my RA.” June joked.

June and Randall sat on her floor, eating takeaway nachos from the Blade & Chalice, chatting in low voices, making sure not to cause another ‘disturbance’. He would say something amusing and she would laugh softly, and he would smile watching her. She had caught it a few times, feeling a little shy when she'd catch his eye. Although their relationship with largely physical and they didn't get many chances to be intimate in other ways, this felt really comfortable and pleasant. She really enjoyed his company, sitting together and talking and Randall loved all forms of intimacy, the physical kind especially, but there was something he loved about getting to know someone, finding the little quirks that make them all the more interesting.  
“Do you like studying medicine?” June asked, genuinely curious. Randall took a second to think about it.  
“Yeah. It’s interesting, kind of fun in a way.” He said, “Learning how the body works together and in sync, it’s fascinating.” June nodded her head.  
“That does sound interesting. My mom’s a nurse, she wanted me to also study nursing but…”  
“You’d be good at it.” He said quietly.  
“Hmm?” She noticed his own words had caught him off guard, but had a gut feeling about it. Randall hadn’t been looking at her but did once silence fell.  
“I don’t know. I just get this feeling that you’d be good at it.” His phone rings his mildly obnoxious ringtone, and he picks it up. Muffled voices she can’t make out and his short replies. She assumed it was something private, and chose not to pry. He hung up and looked to June. “Sorry to leave like this, but I gotta go.” He stood and she followed, to politely walk him the very short distance to the door.  
“Don’t sweat it, I.. I’ll see you soon?” She asked, regretting it a little, afraid she had sounded… clingy? But that fear subsided when he gave her a smile, one in which she returned.  
“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually write and post like this without much second thought but I don't know it's just kind of for fun. Sorry if it's kind of rushed and crappy? Leave me a comment if you're enjoying or have anything to say about the story so far?


	4. Chapter 3

June closed the door behind Randall for the second time that day and returned to sitting on the floor. As much as she had enjoyed his company that stupid book had been nagging at her thoughts. There was something about it that was like nothing she’d seen before. Or maybe felt before. This pull that wouldn’t leave her alone. She pulled the book from under her bed, and flipped through the pages once more. The once completely unintelligible script was now a little less confusing, but still incomprehensible. But there was something that urged her to follow it. Like some kind of dowsing rod. The thought made her feel uneasy but she still held the book out in front of her, seeing if it would lead her somewhere. The weight of the book suddenly felt a little lighter as it pulled her to the door, and her feet followed it as it drew her out. June let it take her further, out the dorm, down the stairs. Her feet bare, slapped on the stone pavement leading out of the campus and eventually met the warm earth of a forest path. Sticks and twigs poked at her feet, but wet leaves softened the blow. Her usual fears guided by self-preservation seemed to be dampened by whatever was compelling her to follow the book. How far or long she had walked was hazy, but the blur ended once she met the end of the trees and found a clearing around a large old house. Aged and unkempt, it somehow still seemed lived in. She looked around, eyes landing on a large gate dividing the house and an open road. June’s common sense was telling her loud and clear to get away from the building, to go home. The book pulled her closer, or at least tried to. But the mysterious book lost to safety precautions and the fear of having to use her whistle.

The walk back to the school was confusing until she remembered she had her phone in her pocket and Google Maps, and from there it was a piece of cake. Despite the frighteningly loud howl and the anxiety she felt when the trees would rustle, she had made it back to her dorm in one piece, returning to a room she didn’t quite remember leaving in such a mess but tidied it up before heading to the showers. The dirt on her feet and elsewhere from her weird walk in the woods needed to be washed off and she needed to get into bed. By now it was probably daylight and she hadn’t slept all night. Her entire shower was spent confused by what had happened that night. The lingering thoughts followed her out of the steamy shower and down the hall, into bed. Her head hit the pillow, and despite her intense tiredness, she took one last glance at the book before she finally drifted to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, June felt like she’d been dreaming all night, but the book was still there, and her towel was hanging on her chair, where she had left it after her shower. She tried to ignore it all and decided the best way to kick off the weekend was with a nice breakfast. She got dressed, pulling her jeans on, then a large jumper over her tee-shirt and she was out the door. A pep in her step, an excitement for pancakes and maybe a fruit smoothie. Her shoes met the pavement, instead of bare feet, and she walked to one of the campus cafés. The weather was fine and the air felt crisp. Music played through her earphones as she bounced down the path. June loved Saturdays, and especially when they started off right.  
“Can I get some pancakes and… a…” June’s finger ran over the menu, trailing down the list of drinks.  
“Banana and berry smoothie.” A voice said from behind, completing her thought. June looked over her shoulder to see him. She turned back to the cashier and made the order before saying anything to him.  
“So I sneak up on you, you sneak up on me. Is this going to be our thing?” Randall smiled and she still couldn’t help herself from smiling back. “You know, you’re making this whole,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “ _sneaking around_ thing kind of hard.”  
“Oh, in what way?” She couldn’t see it from where she was standing beside him but she knew he was grinning, well aware of the affect he had on her. She shook her head and crossed her arms.  
“If you’re willing to sit with me through my lunchtime breakfast,” She looked over to him before finishing her sentence “we can maybe go somewhere after?” She suggested, giving him a smile he knew suggested something more as she nudged her shoulder into his.   
“God, _I’m_ making it hard?”  
“That’s what she said.” June said, biting her lip to stifle a laugh.

Instead of their usual favourite spot of the supply closet in one of the science buildings, they opted for something a little closer to where they had just been. Although Randall shared his dorm with his roommate, his roommate took a weekend class for some reason. As much as he thought it was a weird choice, he wasn’t going to think about it much past the convenience it brought in that moment. They walked back to the dorms, making small talk and pretending to talk about an issue she was having with her room whenever someone passed them in the hall. But as soon as he closed the door to his, oddly minimalist, dorm room, she pounced on him, almost knocking him over in the process. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, her hands desperately trying to get his jumper over his head and the shirt beneath with it, his hands down her back, then attempting to peel off her clothes as well. Caught in layers, they pulled their own clothes off, not leaving much room for anything romantic and slow, instead driven by the desperation to be held and felt. His lips attached to her as she fell onto the bed, kissing her between the readjusting and preparation. And in the middle of it all he caught her eye and they stopped to breathe for a moment. Her hair spilled across his pillow and deep enchanting eyes stared back at him as he held himself above her. A hand moved to rest on his face and stroke his cheek. She smiled and pulled him back down into her, kissing him again. They rolled to their sides, suddenly preoccupied with each other’s lips and not tearing the rest of their clothes off. She pulled herself from his lips and kissed at his neck, sucking lightly here and there. He moaned quietly. Touch, scent, sight; consumed by the girl beside him. He brought her back to face him with a call of her name and kissed her again. June moved to sit on his hips. She bit her lip while smiling shyly, looking into his deep brown eyes, catching their glimmer and warmth. The way he looked at her was so full of affection, like he was looking at someone he adored. She did wonder what he thought of her, what she meant to him. They hadn’t really talked about it; about _what_ they were. And as he rubbed circles on her wrist, she chose to push the thought aside. She ran her hands down his chest before shimmying herself down to pull at the waistband of his sweatpants. Randall shifted beneath her, quickly getting back to where they had been before. Muffled moans and a swaying bed frame, this is how they liked to spend their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter but I don't know if you, yes you, enjoyed reading it... this is my way of asking for feedback...


End file.
